<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐁𝐈𝐑𝐃 by Mystxcfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255985">𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐁𝐈𝐑𝐃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystxcfire/pseuds/Mystxcfire'>Mystxcfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireBird [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mako is an Older brother towards Zuko, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko having a Crush on Multiple people, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Protection Squad, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), protective mako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystxcfire/pseuds/Mystxcfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗳, 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗟𝗲𝗴𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗞𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿. </p><p>𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝗿𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿. 𝗛𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗥𝗲𝗽𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗰 𝗖𝗶𝘁𝘆, 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱. 𝗛𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗺. 𝗖𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗞𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗮 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗧𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗔𝘃𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗿 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗲𝗰𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗼𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗽𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗽𝗼𝗻?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin &amp; Mako (Avatar), Mako &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireBird [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆. 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲, 𝘀𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗜𝘇𝘂𝗺𝗶 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜𝗿𝗼𝗵 𝗜𝗜 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼. 𝗦𝗼, 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆. 𝗜 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗶𝘁.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheers roared around him. He had lost the pro-bending game towards the fire-ferrets. He sighs as they all went back to the locker room. He changes back into his casual clothing. He took off his helmet, which let his long hair loose and against his back. The burns on his left side were now more visible and looked nasty to the eye but what was more disturbing was his left eye which was pale while his right eye was a golden color.</p><p>Zuko ties his hair up while grabbing his stuff. He glanced over to the other team and noticed them staring at him, which they looked away. He rolled his eyes before he left the locker room and headed home. He knew he needed to train more and he felt like he shouldn't get to rest until he wins a tournament.</p><p>𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐊𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐀</p><p>Korra couldn't help but but stare at the male. She thought he looked familiar but shook her head. But, she was also staring at the burns on the left side of the male's body. She grimaced at that thought.</p><p>"Hey, Mako, who is that?" She asks as she gestures towards the male that left.</p><p>Mako looks at her. He sighs. "His name is Zuko. He is also the youngest pro-bender here." He explains to her as he takes off his uniform. </p><p>"Really?!" Korra asks shocked at the info as she stares at Mako before Bolin comments.</p><p>"Yup, but his fighting style is different but that just makes him a powerful bender." Bolin said to her as he had finished taking off the equipment.</p><p>Korra looks towards the door.</p><p>'𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘰?' </p><p>𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐓𝐎 𝐙𝐔𝐊𝐎</p><p>Zuko walks down the street as he carries his bag. He looks around as he walks towards the poor part of the city. He huffs out a breath which gave out a small fire. He continues to walk down the street before heading up a shitty apartment building and he walks in. He headed towards his room before heading inside. He closes the door and locks it behind him. He tosses his bag onto a chair while he makes something to eat, which wasn't much as he can't cook for anything.</p><p>He finished cooking before going onto the fire escape and headed up onto the rooftop. He sat down at the ledge and ate his food while looking out at the city. He remembers the time he had left home and moved into the city. </p><p>'𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘭𝘥.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Lullaby pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗻. 𝗬𝗲𝘁, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗱𝗮𝘆, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗮𝘃𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗮𝘂. 𝗦𝗼, 𝗜 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰, 𝗮𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko stares up at the moon. He continued to eat his food before he finished and placed the bowl next to him. He then looks into the horizon of the night. He starts to hum softly while remembering the song from somewhere. He opens his mouth before words of a song voiced out. It was soft and gentle.</p>
<p>𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧, 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐢𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<br/>𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<br/>𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐩, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐠𝐨𝐥𝐝<br/>𝐒𝐮𝐧 𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝</p>
<p>𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝<br/>𝐄𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐧 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝<br/>𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞<br/>𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫, 𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐞</p>
<p>𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡, 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬<br/>𝐓𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬<br/>𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐈 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐠𝐚𝐳𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠<br/>𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧</p>
<p>His eyes weld up with tears. He tilts his head up as he looks at the shining moon that illuminated its beam down at Zuko. The tears fell down his cheeks while his voice rang through the night.</p>
<p>𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲<br/>𝐌𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐞<br/>𝐒𝐞𝐚 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐦<br/>𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐛</p>
<p>𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐞<br/>𝐅𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐑𝐚𝐤𝐤𝐨𝐫, 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐮𝐧𝐚𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞<br/>𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐮𝐩𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐡<br/>𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐞𝐞, 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡</p>
<p>𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡, 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬<br/>𝐓𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬<br/>𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐈 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐠𝐚𝐳𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠<br/>𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧</p>
<p>His voice picked up slightly but not that loudly. He didn't care about the world around him at that moment. He just sings to himself as he always does, like it was something he should do, everytime.</p>
<p>𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡<br/>𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡<br/>𝐒𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫<br/>𝐅𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝</p>
<p>𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧, 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐢𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<br/>𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<br/>𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐩, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐠𝐨𝐥𝐝<br/>𝐒𝐮𝐧 𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝</p>
<p>𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐡<br/>𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡<br/>𝐑𝐚𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐞<br/>𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝<br/>𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞</p>
<p>Zuko's voice softly fades away. The sound of silence takes over while he cries softly. He gets up and grabs his bowl. He went back, did the fire escape and inside his apartment. He placed the bowl down into the sink before he headed towards his room to sleep.</p>
<p>𝙉𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝘿𝙖𝙮</p>
<p>Morning came fast. Yet, Zuko was already awake. He always will be as he rises with the sun. He was eating breakfast before he headed off to work at the tea shop. He looks out the window while eating. The sun was rising like a star, which was breathtaking to him. He gives a soft but small smile. He soon frowns and gets up. He starts cleaning before grabbing his bag and heads out, locking the door before he left.</p>
<p>He heads towards the Tea Shop that was actually near the pro-bending ariena. He walks down the street while minding his own business. He wasn't aware, he was being stalked. A lone figure followed him like a predator stalks its prey. </p>
<p>𝙐𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙋𝙤𝙫</p>
<p>'𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭.' a lone figure thought to themselves as they followed their victim. Yet, they knew that they needed him but they don't know why.</p>
<p>They just continue to stalk the burn boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>